uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowes Park railway station
0.174 | railexits0506 = 0.214 | railexits0607 = 0.314 | railexits0708 = 0.559 | railexits0809 = 0.559 | railexits0910 = 0.618 | railexits1011 = 0.725 | railcode = BOP | interchange = Bounds Green | interchange_note = | symbol = rail | latitude = 51.6078 | longitude = -0.1209 | years1 = 1880 }} Bowes Park railway station is in the London Borough of Haringey in north London, and is on the boundary of Travelcard Zone 3 and Travelcard Zone 4. The station and all trains serving it are operated by First Capital Connect, on the Hertford Loop Line. It was first opened by the GNR in 1880, some nine years after the Loop Line itself was completed. The station is a short walk from Bounds Green tube station on the Piccadilly Line, with which it is a valid out-of-station interchange. It has an unusual location in that it is situated between two quiet residential cul-de-sacs and is accessed from a footbridge over the railway line which divides those streets. Bowes Park is the only station on the entire Hertford Loop with an island platform. In Autumn 2008, a new SHERE self-service ticket machine, accepting both cash and credit cards, was installed here (and similarly at other local FCC stations). To the north of the station is a single siding in between the two running tracks which is occasionally used to turn around East Coast InterCity 225 and 125 trains heading for Bounds Green Depot just north of Alexandra Palace. A connection to the now disused GER Palace Gates Line whose terminus, Palace Gates (Wood Green), lay just to the south, was made in 1929. Train services The service from the station runs to Moorgate on weekdays until about 10.00pm, and into London King's Cross after 10.00pm Mondays to Fridays and all day on Saturdays and Sundays. On weekdays the service uses class 313 EMUs, as these are the only units cleared to Moorgate; at weekends class 317 EMUs are used as well as class 313. The typical off-peak service is 3 trains per hour to Moorgate, and 3 trains per hour to Hertford North, with one per hour extended to Letchworth Garden City via Stevenage. If there are rail works on the fast line via New Southgate, East Coast and First Capital Connect express services directly to Cambridge are diverted via the Hertford Loop. The following off-peak weekday services currently call at Bowes Park: *1x per hour First Capital Connect service Moorgate - Finsbury Park - Enfield Chase - Hertford North - Stevenage - Hitchin - Letchworth Garden City (weekdays) *2x per hour First Capital Connect service Moorgate - Finsbury Park - Enfield Chase - Hertford North (weekdays) *1x per hour First Capital Connect service Kings Cross - Finsbury Park - Enfield Chase - Hertford North - Stevenage - Hitchin - Letchworth Garden City (weekends) *2x per hour First Capital Connect service Kings Cross - Finsbury Park - Enfield Chase - Hertford North (weekends) Ticketing * Oyster pay and go has been accepted at the station since 2 January 2010.[http://www.nationalrail.co.uk/times_fares/london/oystercard.html Oyster Card and National Rail, National Rail Enquiries Website] References External links * The History of Bowes Park Railway station on local Community Website Bowes and Bounds Connected Gallery File:Bowes park train station 1866994 38ecf5b7.jpg|Bowes Park in 1961 Image:Bowes Park stn entry steps.JPG|Staircase leading down to platforms via the ticket office between them Image:Bowes Park stn southbound.JPG|Looking south from southbound platform face Image:Bowes Park stn northbound.JPG|Looking north from northbound platform face Image:Bowes_Park_station_-_geograph.org.uk_-_166875.jpg|Island platform looking south Image:Bowes Park stn signage.JPG|Platform signage in the old WAGN colours Image:Bowes Park BR.JPG|Northwards view of the platforms from Bounds Green Road }} }} Category:Railway stations in Haringey Category:Former Great Northern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1880 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:DfT Category E stations